Chobits The Second Story
by neko10
Summary: NOTE:This fanfic will take on a different route only after Chapter2
1. Prolouge

Sorrow, sorrow she felt but could not understand.  
  
Prologue  
The city.so full of nobodies. so full and paired that I am alone  
  
She opened her eyes, yet she felt exhaustion, and she fell into her own black dream. Warmth flooded her body, sweet welcoming warmth, before she lost conscious.  
  
When she next awoke, she was in. a small place . with white walls. a rectangular shaped object laid to one side one big and the other small. The ground was cool and divided into little squares.  
  
She saw.a figure. a man, she remembered, but did not know how to say. She saw his lips part and heard his voice, but she did not understand, she just replied with what she was thinking.  
  
"Chii"  
  
* * *  
  
He had picked it up at the rubbish dump behind the cafeteria he was working. Whoever would throw a computer away? It's so cute, but I don't know how to activate it.  
  
Four hours later.  
  
The computer had no buttons and he didn't understand about the ears. Grrr! How the. He was frustrated. He hated working with computers. I just want to see porn. The computer's skin was so soft and warm. He had pressed everywhere except.unless.it was there? He blushed.  
  
Well I'm only trying to activate it, he assured himself as he tried to suppress his embarrassment.  
  
He reached his hand between the computer's legs, fighting down his discomfiture furiously.  
  
It sprang into life, as the bandages unfolded itself against her skin. And its eyes opened.  
  
He thought he caught a glimpse of her eyes, he was never sure. It was the prefect window of sorrow. Time seemed to stretch out at the instant, as he felt the contagious woe flood his feelings down.  
  
Chobits  
  
The second story 


	2. Phrase1 Who Are You? Show me the way

The person who belongs to me alone.  
  
Chobits  
  
The second story Chapter 1  
  
Night had fallen in the small city in Shinbuya. The moon was painted up in the sky, along with the multitude of stars lighting the night in an endless effort.  
  
It was a few hours after it had fainted. He had covered it with a blanket and left it there, unknowing of how to deal with it.  
  
After he had had his dinner he went back to his room  
  
* * *  
  
She saw him, and for some reason, the coldness disappeared.  
  
The person who might belong to me alone, the mysterious voice spoke to her - it was her own voice, but she did not understand, not did she tried to.  
  
He was a handsome.man.youth, she saw, and she did not know she was smiling at him. A sudden spasm of euphoria echoed through her entire body, and she hugged the youth on impulse.  
  
The youth's face turned scarlet instantly, she saw, but did not know why. She did not understand and know many things, inclusive of her own existence, nor the emptiness in her heart, if she had been given one, she did not know, and she remembered someone suddenly, telling her that she had a heart, but she did not remember who.  
  
It was a twitch later that the man laid his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away, and his face seemed to turn redder, if that was possible.  
  
"Chii" she said.  
  
The young man held her and said something that she did not understand, but the only word she knew was "Chii".  
  
And so it became her name. 


	3. Phrase2 'She'

Minoru appeared at the door of Honky Tong (a café in Getbackers), with Yuzuki whom he took an interest to. Hideki always went there to meet his clients. Chii was seated beside Hideki himself, toying curiously with a spoon.  
  
Yumi was at the counter, working after school for Ueda, probably to earn more pocket money.  
  
The clients Minoru introduced were always reliable, but he got little of the money. Minoru always sapped money as the middleman, whom sometimes left him largely diminutive amounts of money. But he needed money. Minoru can provide, some. Hideki needs money. Surely anyone can understand that. Anyone.. But Chii.  
  
At that thought his face fell. The robot was an empty shell - it was completely blank. He remembered that he still needed to send his old computer for repairs. It became cocked up after plugged with Chii. Money.  
  
He hated to fight, but it was the only way he could use to earn money.  
  
The client Minoru brought today was not-so-reliable looking. Because she was Hibiya. She was his landlord and always forgot that he had had paid his rent. Sometimes she collected twice or more a month. Clothed in an ordinary dress, she always managed an innocent look. She being pretty, Hideki found himself having trouble to put any blame on her.  
  
* * *  
  
Chii saw two more people, but her interest was on the book on the table. She heard something about 'klyants' and 'biznest' and 'jourbs'. She opened the book, and for some reason, she could read it.  
  
The character was a cross between a 'rabbit' and a 'girl' - that was what Hideki had taught her.  
  
Painted in bold colours, the story ran..  
  
I have come into this world, seeing many people. All paired happy, with each other. The buildings seemed dark and gloomy. Couples of 'it' and 'he', or 'she' and 'he' were where light bloomed. Where shall I find he who belongs to me, Amongst these people, many as droplets in the sea?  
  
When she put down the book, there was an unsettling effect on her heart - a sort of emptiness, a kind of nothingness. Nothing that felt so dead and cold. Her mind flared into confusion. Brightness and light flickered and convulsed. Darkness reined suddenly.  
  
She was floating in the midst of an abyss now. She came and embraced her.  
  
'Do you feel pain?' 'Is this pain?', she asked, pressing her hand onto her breast. 'Yes', she replied, embracing her, she whispered, 'that is because you have found someone who might be yours alone. 'Is that someone Hideki?' 'We shall see'  
  
With that, the "world" collapsed and she faced the book again. When she looked at Hideki her heart ached, for somehow, she knew that they must be separated. 


End file.
